


Simple Acceptance

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Prompt: Shino, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Tenten doesn't see why Shino's concern is supposed to change her mind.





	Simple Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write a romance with an asexual character. I am not asexual, but I did some research and tried to write this as sensitively and positively as I could. If my depiction of an asexual person is off or offensive in any way, please, please let me know.

Naruto Rare Pair Bingo Prompt: Shino

* * *

Tenten leaned across the counter, her chin resting on an upturned palm. “Is that supposed to change my mind?”

She didn’t need to see his eyes to note his surprise. Shino’s mouth opened and closed several times before setting into that firm line Tenten found so adorable. “I’m uncertain,” he finally answered silently. “That’s because no one’s ever asked me out before.”

“Oh?” Tenten grinned, eyes narrowing playfully. “Is that your way of trying to let me down easily?”

Colour slowly crept up his cheeks towards his optic visor. “That was not my intention.”

“Then join me for supper at Yakiniku Q tonight. I close the shop at six on Mondays.”

Shino cleared his throat and tugged at the high-rise collar of his suit jacket. “You’re avoiding the issue, Tenten-san.”

“Do you dislike yakitori?” Tenten rounded the counter and leaned back against it.

“It’s perfectly fine for a meal.”

“Then, do you need to be home for Sumire-chan tonight?” Shino began fostering the girl about halfway through the academic school year. With both as regulars at her shop, she often saw them together. Shino first caught her interest in the romantic sense when he placed an order with Tenten’s shop for a custom-made, violet medical pouch. Discovering it was for his foster daughter’s twelfth birthday had her almost swooning.

After Neji’s death, Tenten never expected to feel the metaphorical flutter of butterflies in her stomach again.

Shino was so thoughtful and so damn good with kids, though! How was he _ still _ single? No way could she let this opportunity pass by. What did she have to lose by asking him on a date?

Nothing, that’s what.

Shino shook his head. “Sumire is away on a mission with her team. I don’t expect her to return for several days.”

“So you must have important papers to grade tonight then?”

“No, nothing too pressing.”

Tenten tented her fingers before her face in thought. “So you like yakitori, have an empty house tonight with no prior commitments, and you’re not disinterested in me. I fail to see what the issue is, Shino.”

“A relationship would not work between us.” Shino’s shoulders stiffened, the only physical indication of anxiety she noted. Surely his nerves were buzzing beneath his skin as much as his insects did. She’d be terrified if their roles were reversed. “The reason is that I’m asexual.”

“As I asked earlier, is that supposed to change my mind?” Tenten’s head tilted to the side. “I want to go out with you because you’re thoughtful, sweet and you have a gentle heart. Sure, you’re pretty easy on the eyes too, but sex isn’t a make or break stipulation for me.”

“...That is not the response I usually receive.”

Wow, a genuine, meaningful relationship had to be next to impossible for Shino to find.

No wonder the poor guy was still single.

“Hmm, well I think honest communication is important in any relationship. If this one needs a little more open dialogue, I’m totally willing to put in the extra effort.” Tenten smiled and poked Shino’s chest playfully. “So, Shino Aburame, I ask again: Would you like to join me for dinner?”

“I…” Caught completely off-guard, Shino pressed a hand to his chest where she’d poked him. “Yes, thank-you, Tenten-san.”

“Great!” She sauntered over to the door and turn the _ open _ sign around to _ closed. _“Would it be okay if I held your hand on the way?”

The cute blush on Shino’s cheeks deepened by about three shades of red. “I-I believe that would be fine.”

“If you start to feel uncomfortable, let me know okay?”

“I appreciate that.” The soft smile that curved Shino’s lips made the butterflies in Tenten’s stomach go aflutter. _ “ _ The reason is because most people are not so considerate.”

“Open communication, remember? Besides, dating is a partnership. If you’re not comfortable then I won’t enjoy myself either.”

“An intelligent woman is quite appealing.”

She stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. “A straightforward man is quite appealing as well.” Shaking her hand, Tenten held out her hand. “Shall we?”

“Very well.”

Tenten let him close the distance between them and lace their fingers together. Shino’s hand was smooth compared to her own so roughened with callouses and scarred from her weapons specialty.

But this...

_ This _ could be the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
